


potentially delicious

by notthedevil



Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Gen, Octopi & Squid, macaroni art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: god i hope i'm gifting this to the right person, emmy
Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110992
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	potentially delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



> god i hope i'm gifting this to the right person, emmy


End file.
